Nobody's Princess
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome never had the best luck it just showed when she ended up in Ancient Greece. She really would get Inuyasha back if she ever saw him again. This whole situation was his fault. It didn't help that she now had a suitor after her...and not any suitor...it just had to be the son of Zeus.


_**Nobody's Princess**_

_**Summary: Kagome never had the best luck it just showed when she ended up in Ancient Greece. She really would get Inuyasha back if she ever saw him again. This whole situation was his fault. It didn't help that she now had a suitor after her...and not any suitor...it just had to be the son of Zeus. **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Greek Mythology**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Hercules **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she finished braiding her hair. It had gotten loose on her way down the well...or more like push down the well. The jewel was finished and Inuyasha had taken it upon himself to send her home.

He took the jewel and pushed her back down the well. The well didn't take her home though. She had seen instead of the regular blue light, a bright green light.

When the light had died down she had noticed she could see the sky. Kagome had climbed up the well and was greeted with the greens and browns of a forest. It was greened the the Feudal Era, which was a very amazing to see.

Shaking her head she turned back around and jumped back into the well, sadly she only hit dirt. No flash of light...nothing.

'_Great...just great' _Kagome thought as she climbed back up the well. She sighed as she rested on the ledge of the well.

"Where am I" Kagome muttered, as she swung her other leg over the well. She wasn't in Feudal era...that was for sure...and not her time. She hadn't a clue what time she was in.

"I guess finding a village will be a good way to start..." Kagome sighed again, as she silently thanked her wardrobe change.

Least she knew she most likely wouldn't stand out as much as she once did.

Sango had conned her into wearing some different clothing. Battle armor from her village mixed with some clothing from her time.

Least Sango had a good fashion battle scene, it was better than wearing her old school uniform. Her school uniform was short, not something good in battle.

As she started to walk around the woods she couldn't help but feel in tuned with the forest. It was like Inuyasha's forest, but this one held more magic.

More power.

"It radiates.." Kagome muttered as she gently touched the bark of the tree. She felt the power pulse under her hand.

She was definitely somewhere new.

Somewhere she needed to find out.

Kagome had to be wandering the forest for hours before she came across a small stream, it looked beautiful.

"This is definitely not the Feudal Era...or any time close to it." Everything was too clean to be close to the feudal era...or her own.

Taking a seat on the rock close to the stream she sighed. Kagome really didn't know where to go from here. She wanted to figure out where she was.

She could have only been sitting there for a few minutes before something came barreling out of the forest and into the stream not far from her.

She gave a small yelp as she felt the cold water splash her.

At the sound of her yelp, the male who was drenched snapped his eyes to look at her. Blue eyes met blue.

"..Hello" Kagome said, as she saw the male stand up. He was wearing a different outfit, that is for sure. It reminded Kagome of something, but she couldn't quite think of where.

As the male was about to say something, another thing came barreling out and knocked into the man.

'_Today is going to be a very long day'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the scene before her with wide eyes.

Yes, it was going to be a very very very long day.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Chapter one! Done! hehe I hope everyone likes the new plot bunny...it bite me...I didn't want it too...but it did anyway.**_

_**I am in a Greek Mythology mood, as you can tell...I have some more I hope to get out soon too. SO Keep an eye out for them!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think of this! XD **_


End file.
